


crescent

by lilf4iry



Series: 🖇️🌻 𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 '𝟏𝟗 [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Day-1, F/F, Orbitober, crescent - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilf4iry/pseuds/lilf4iry





	crescent

¿Era esa la noche más oscura del mes? No... la débil luz de la luna aún podía verse iluminar las calles de Seúl entre las nubes, guiando su camino hacia la siguiente presa de la semana. Daba largos pasos por la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra de cuero, mientras analizaba a la gente que pasaba por su lado. Ninguno podía capturar su atención, algo terrible en verdad porque podía sentir una sed devastadora abrasar su garganta a medida que las manecillas del reloj en su cabeza avanzaban.

Quedaba un sitio por visitar esa noche, no era de sus favoritos, nunca lo fue pero deseaba poder quitarse esa sensación que parecía conducirla a la locura si no la satisfacía.

Giró sobre sus talones y regresó por dónde sus pies la habían estado llevando, ya había pasado su fachada oscura cuando evitó que sus ojos se fijasen en el lugar. Odió tanto tener que volver y humillarse ante su puerta, se quedó unos segundos parada observando, leyendo una y otra vez aquel nombre que se sabía de memoria, lamentablemente.

**_Crescent _**estaba en grandes letras neón para capturar la atención de ingenuos transeúntes pero, al mismo tiempo, desapercibida por las autoridades. Bueno, no es como si ellos supieran que ocurría a puertas cerradas. Aún dudando, se balanceó sobre sus pies, a punto de volver al punto dónde se quedó. No fue hasta que una persona chocó contra su figura, robando su atención por completo. 

La dueña de una melena rubia trataba de prestarle atención a su alrededor y a su teléfono al mismo tiempo, fallando en el intento. La había notado por el rabillo del ojo pero creyó tontamente que se daría cuenta de su presencia.

“_Oh, no, lo siento mucho_” había vuelto su rostro hacia la joven rubia, dándose cuenta de que su suave voz contrastaba con toda ella. Con un rostro que llamaba al deseo que llevaba apagado en su pecho durante mucho tiempo y un vestido metálico que se pegaba a sus delicadas curvas. Ah, pero sus ojos, que examinaban ansiosos su rostro, albergaban la más tierna inocencia, una con la que no se había topado en muchos años.

“_Descuida... ¿También piensas entrar?_” señaló el cartel neón de manera casual, cómo si no supiese que se encontraba dentro.

“_Sí, mis amigas están esperando_.” ahora sus facciones preocupadas cambiaron por unas relajadas, mostrándose interesada. Por supuesto que lo estaría, una mujer alta poseedora de un rostro fuera de este mundo clavaba su vista en ella. La afirmación de la señorita la alarmaron, no quería que entrara... Sabía que todas las miradas tras ella, sabía que todos irían tras ella...

“¿_Has venido antes? Creo que te he visto por aquí..._” mintió, acercándose lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Y escuchó con atención sus latidos acelerados, su rostro intentaba mantener la compostura pero no la podía engañar.

“_Lo dudo, es mi primera vez aquí... Me llamo Jinsoul_” su nombre se escapó de sus labios temblorosos, aferrándose a su pequeño bolso a medida que se acercaba pero no retrocedió.

“_Puedes llamarme Yves... ha sido una noche bastante solitaria, ¿te molesta si te hago compañía...?”_ ya estaba a centímetros de distancia, con su mano a punto de acariciar su rostro pero no lo hizo, dejó que Jinsoul imaginara como hubiera ser tocada por ella.

“_Mis amigas...”_

“_Pueden esperar, ¿verdad?_” 

No se pudo negar, no era para menos, Yves usó toda estrategia que conocía para persuadirla, para que cayera directamente en sus brazos y no en **_Crescent_**, el nido más peligroso de vampiros en Seúl, dónde sus amigas no pasarían del día siguiente. Jinsoul, la joven de ojos inocentes, nunca se enteraría cual pudo ser su destino si no hubiera elegido el lecho de una criatura inmortal que bebía de su sangre mientras dormía y como huella del delito, sólo dos marcas en su pálida muñeca.

Y es que sólo los ingenuos se atreverían a entrar a **_Crescent_**.


End file.
